Our story
by sunflower990
Summary: Kalluto is a normal middle school student, who belongs to famous Zoldyck family. She has two older siblings, parents, who loves her very much. but Kalluto is unhappy. Until she meets Spiders: group of people who likes to get in trouble and people from very different backgrounds, but who cares about other members like a second family. There she founds family and her first love.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ**

**So the first thing I want to make clear! This is in the MODERN WORLD and they don't have nen ability. From the Phantom troupe only Nobunaga, Phinks, Feitan, Machi, Shizune, Chrollo, Shalnark and Pakunoda will appear.**

**Allluka hasn't been locked to her house, because she doesn't have her wish granting ability and she and Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Canary are 16 years old.**

**So are Machi, Feitan and Shalnark 17 years old. Kalluto will be 15. **

**Kikyo will have new appearance: Go to my profile to see it and she isn't crazy. And no, Zoldyck family doesn't own assassin business, but they are very rich, even thought they don't have butlers.**

**No Milluki and Illumi won't appear, so sorry.**

**And yes Phantom troupe does have a family in this story, but they don't have good relationships with them (i'm talking about Machi, Feitan and Shalnark now.) They don't do any murdering, but they meet usually in the night to cause some trouble and have some fun.**

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter 2011**

**So I think this covers the basic, so you can start reading now and hopefully REVIEW :) So enjoy.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Her life was perfect: She had loving parents, her parents owned a company and she had a two older siblings, what could be wrong? It didn't seem that perfect to her. Killua never cared about her, he only cared about Alluka. Alluka was always with Killua, they were closest siblings and everyone knew it. Of course, Alluka would usually pay attention to Kalluto, but Kalluto knew she didn't really care about her the same way.

Kalluto didn't like Alluka, she wanted to be Killua's closest sister, but it was always Alluka and that obvious fact hurt. It hurt to know Killua didn't care about her.

Kikyo tried to make it up to her by giving extra attention to Kalluto and it was comforting, but she still felt no one cared about her.

She was quietest of the siblings and obedient, doing what Kikyo asked and doing what was told to her.

No one seemed to notice, how quiet she was or how she concealed all her pain and suffering deep inside her. Kalluto thought she would never someone who REALLY cared about her. But of course she didn't never thought she would go far as a disobey her family in order to find her ultimate happiness.

Nor she never thought she would meet some day person who would became her guardian and someone she loved with all her heart. Or that she would join the Phantom Troupe: people who all had different ages and backgrounds, but who cared of each other like a family and would occasionally cause some little trouble. Nothing too extreme, of course.

But one mattered to Kalluto. As long he was with her and she was with him, she knew she could face anything.

* * *

**Short? Yeah, I know, but hey It's prologue so it's suppose to be short. So please review what do you think, because i'm really excised about this story and I hope you will tell what do you think about it :)**

**Don't worry people next chapter will be longer. **I'm not sure, **when i'm going to update again, because I have other stories to write, but you message to me, if you want to know how the story is going. And, yes, there is spelling mistakes.**


	2. Bond between the siblings

**So..i'm here again! I hope you guys understood, how this story is going to be. And if it's still unclear Kalluto is girl in this story.**

**And I just want to inform that Killua, Alluka and Kalluto wears school uniform, so you can use your imagination to think what kind of uniforms they have :)**

**And I have decided not to make Kikyos appearance in my profile, but i will descripe, how she looks in my story.**

**So enjoy and message me, if something appears to be unclear :)**

* * *

Killua was bored, he was so bored he already thought, he should jump out of window and get the heck out of this high school. Sadly it wasn't that good idea, since they were in the third floor and he would probably get some bones broken or, if he was very unlucky he would die.

Instead he looked around the classroom, not caring about his teacher blabbering. Alluka was sitting two seats behind him and he didn't even need to look behind to know Alluka was probably drawing something in her notebook and looking outside of window. It wasn't that much of a surprise, that's what half the class have been doing after the summer break ended two weeks ago and now they were back in the school. Their second year in high school.

Drawing his attention back to class he saw Kurapika taking notes very seriously and probably doing extra work. Behind Kurapika there was two empty desks. Machi's and Feitan's, but they never really showed up in school, so it wasn't that big of a surprise.

Of course they were suppose to be in third grade, but they failed and they had to take the second grade again, along with their friend Shalnark.

Killua turned to see Canary, who was sitting in the back row. She seemed to try wake Gon from his slumber before teacher noticed. Sadly it didn't seem to go very well.

"So I hope you all are prepared to mock test tomorrow." Class was in half- sleep, until they heard the word "test" and "tomorrow." The instant they all stared the teacher like he had just told them world end was coming.

The teacher didn't seem to notice the desperation glanced of the students and only explained: "Don't worry. This test is only to see, how much you remember from your first grade. I know you will do okay, if you study."

It didn't seem to outsider, that the teacher was mildly threatening his students, but the students knew better.

When the teacher said "Don't worry" he actually meant "You better study, brats, because I will be the one to decide, who will pass this grade and, who won't."

Like good students they only said. "Alright." But the teacher knew better. The word "Alright" meant "Let the game begin."

With that the competition between the students and teacher started.

Tension faded away, when the bell ring. Announcing that the students were free, at least until tomorrow. Some of the students were hurrying to get studying, including Kurapika and Canary and some of them just decided not to care about the test and just go with the flow, including Gon, Killua and Alluka.

Alluka run straight to Killua and gave him a hug. Gon was yawning and walked to Killua and Alluka.

"I wished that we wouldn't have any test so soon after the summer break ended."

Killua just shrugged and patted his favorite sister. "What can you do? Our teacher is a slave-driver."

Alluka, as always was figuratively bursting from optimism. "It will be all right! Big brother will help me study and his really smart!"

Gon brightened, when Alluka said it. "Hey, maybe we could study together. Come over to my place. Mito-san and dad will be okay with it, because I need to raise my grades and Mito-san likes to take care of others."

Killua's eyes brightened, when his best friend told it and he nodded. "That sounds cool idea! Let's do that."

Alluka was about to agree, when she remembered something. "Oh! Big brother we were suppose to make dinner today and take care of Kalluto!"

Killua's eyes darkened little, when Alluka mentioned his younger sister. It wasn't that he hated Kalluto, but she was just so different from Alluka, who was always happy and carefree. Kalluto was more quiet and obedient and didn't speak that much. It was hard to talk with her, so Killua didn't really spend time with her as much he spend time with Alluka.

"But isn't your sister fifteen already? She can take care of herself already." Gon said.

Killua sighed and glanced Alluka. "Yeah, but mom is pretty worried that we aren't much with Kalluto, so she makes us to pick up Kalluto from school. She thinks it makes us closer as siblings." Killua rolled his eyes.

Alluka glared Killua and opened her mouth to scold him, but Killua noticed her expression and quickly added: "Of course it's good thing too!" Alluka's eyes softened and she smiled again brightly.

"Yeah!"

Gon sighed, sensing that they wouldn't be coming. "Oh, well...maybe I can ask help from Kurapika or Canary..."

Killua and Alluka took their bags and waved goodbye to Gon and walked off.

* * *

Kalluto watched outside of the window in her classroom. They were having self-studying, but it could easily been free time class, as most of her classmates were talking with each other, eating late lunch or going to quickly check up their clubs. As for her, she didn't spend her time with speaking with other people or eating lunch. She was doing as she was told: studying.

Her pink eyes stared intently her notebook, trying to memorize it perfectly, so she could be ready for any surprise tests.

"Kalluto-chan! What are you doing!" high-pitched voice said.

Turning her head to see her two classmates: Nana and Yui. People usually mistake them as twins as they both have long hair and chocolate brown eyes, but they were only friends.

"Hm...are you studying? It's self-studying class you don't actually need to do anything unless Gotoh-sensei comes back." Yui inquired, eyes widening in shock when she saw someone breaking this long traditional thing.

Nana smiled politely to Kalluto: "You really work hard. You must have strict parents"

Kalluto didn't answer anything and just turned back to her notebook. She tried to ignore them, but it wasn't that easy, when they both were speaking same time.

Time to time she wondered, why did they come to speak with her. She wasn't that good friend with them, rarely talking and sometimes even ignoring them completely. It was probably her grades and the fact she was one of the popular girl's in middle school, thanks to her parents company. Most students tried to ask her, how did it felt to have so influential parents. Was it fun to be rich? What kind of house they had? Were her parents strict like they were in work?

Kalluto wasn't sure, how she should answer with all the questions. Yes, her parents were influential and rick, but so what? She didn't understand why they wanted to know, how did it feel to have rich parents. Her parents acted like normal parents, when they were in home.

She decided to deal with questions like she dealt with problems usually: she would just listen the questions and ignore them. Most people got bored, when she didn't say anything and left her alone, which was good to her, as she didn't really want to talk with them. Sadly, Yui and Nana were stubborn. They had managed to be some kind of friends with her over a year already. Now they were second year in middle school and they seemed even more stubborn.

Kalluto was just glad her fifteenth birthday had been in summer or else they would have begged Kalluto let them join too.

"Hey, are you listening, Kalluto-chan!" Yui was complaining, but stopped, when Kalluto glanced her angrily. Her angry stare was good way to shut them up too.

Taking the hint Yui and Nana went away.

Kalluto sighed and turned her attention back to notebook. Glancing quickly to clock in the wall, it showed time was 14.50. Ten minutes and then they were free. Most of her classmates stared the clock intently, as if they tried to make it go faster with their eyes. Maybe their eyes didn't have enough intense power, but clock seemed to suddenly go slower than before. Whole class sighed in despair, expect Kalluto.

Gotoh returned class. Luckily the students had already long time identified, when Gotoh usually returned back to class, so they were all in their seats, studying and taking notes like good students.

Even thought Gotoh knew pretty much that students had only now started to do the works he didn't say anything. Coughing couple times, students started to get ready to go home. It was usual Gotoh-sensei to cough couple times before announcing that school day was over.

"If you didn't have time to finish all the questions do it home. You have time until tomorrow, when I will expect to have them back."

Whole class groaned in unison.

Whole class started to rush out of classroom some of them were hurrying to their clubs and some of them were hurrying to do their homework. Yui and Nana quickly said their goodbyes to Kalluto, before running off. She didn't even say goodbye.

Taking her schoolbag she turned to leave classroom, but Gotoh's voice stopped her: "Kalluto, could you wait for a moment. I need to discuss with you something."

Kalluto turned around to face Gotoh-sensei. She tried to look normal, but her brain's were searching any reason, why Gotoh-sensei would want to discuss with her.

Doing some paperwork quickly. Gotoh didn't even glance to her direction, when he spoke: "Have you had any problems with anything?"

"Why do you ask that?"

This time he looked back to her, his gaze unreadable. "You are always so quiet with your classmates. Is something wrong?" His voice was gentle, but there was hidden curiosity.

Kalluto tried to look nonchalant, when she answered: "There's nothing wrong. I just don't want to spend much time with my classmates. I have studying to do." She shrugged. It was half-true, so she wasn't exactly telling lie.

"You already have perfect grade in every class, so you don't need to work so much as some of your classmates." Gotoh reassured, but Kalluto didn't say anything.

Getting back to serious mode Gotoh frowned: "You know very well that i'm good friend's with your family, so if you need to speak with me.."

Kalluto nodded, knowing that what Gotoh wanted her to do. She bowed, before leaving classroom.

Halls were quiet and empty, when she walked toward her locker. Most students seemed to be in hurry to go back home or their clubs, but she wasn't hurry to go back to home. After all, her only companions would be Killua and Alluka, as Kikyo, Silva and Zeno were busy this evening and would come home late in the evening.

She wasn't that excised to be with Alluka and Killua. They would keep her company, but Killua only would be with her because he didn't want to disappoint Alluka. He didn't spend time with her because Killua cared about Kalluto, but because Alluka wished he would keep company to Kalluto. Of course Alluka would keep company to her too, but she didn't like Alluka. Mostly, because of her Killua never payed any attention to Kalluto.

Taking her shoes from her locker she walked outside of her school and noticed Killua and Alluka at the entrance gate.

Alluka was talking with something with Killua, waving her hands to express her easier. Killua didn't answer anything, only nodding couple times.

Kalluto wanted to run back to school, run as far as she could. It was too hard to see them together all the time and only taking care of her, because Kikyo asked them.

"Kalluto! Over here!" Alluka called and waved her hand, happy look in her face. Kalluto glanced toward Killua, who seemed nonchalant.

Kalluto went to Alluka and Killua. Alluka instantly patted her head and said: "Good girl." Like always Kalluto just shrugged and started to walk. Alluka patting Kalluto was kind of 'inside joke' that no one than her family understand. Alluka would usually pat Kalluto head whenever they picked her from school and say 'good girl'. She made it up, when she realized, how Kalluto obediently did anything she was told without any objections.

"Like a dog." Alluka had giggled. She didn't do it out of spite. Alluka never did anything out of spite. But because she thought it was cute, simple as that.

They walked past a Kalluto's kung fu class place. She had done over a year already and was one of her class best fighter's. Killua and Alluka joined too same time as Kalluto, but they soon quit it.

Killua was even better than Kalluto. He learned instantly everything, like he was born to learn kung fu. He even won some competitions.

On the other hand Alluka was hopeless. She was afraid to hurt somebody in a fight, of course she never got any change to hit or kick someone, as the other students were more confident to hit somebody. It was Alluka's lack of skill too. So she quit it after couple months and Killua followed close behind...no surprise to Kalluto.

"Big brother, can you teach me, when we will get home? I don't get this math..." Alluka's sound brought Kalluto back to present and she noticed they were almost home.

"Yeah, of course."

Just couple of blocks and they were front of their house. Well, maybe house was too small word for it. It was more like a huge modern house, with lots of glass and huge rooms.

They walked trough the garden, which was full of flowers and beautifully decorated bushes. Kikyo was pretty excised about it.

Alluka opened the front door and walked inside, shouting usual; "We're home!" Even though Kikyo, Silva and Zeno were all still work.

When Killua's or Alluka's friend would usually go inside, they would usually stop and stare the house's beauty. Entrance hall was covered in red carpet and across the entrance room there was a huge stairs leading to upstairs and toward the bedrooms. From the ceiling there was hanging glass ceiling lamp and it was shining beautifully. Paintings and family photos were hanging from the walls.

If the person looked toward the left side of the room and walked trough the door he/she appeared in Zoldyck's living room. It wasn't amazing as the entrance room, but it was huge room, too. In middle of the room there was a wooden table and it was covered in blanket. Left side of table there was a soft looking sofa. It was light blue colored. Right side of table there was a huge television. Bookshelves took almost every wall and they were covered in books, decorations and pictures.

Next to sofa there was a door that led to music door. Alluka used the occasionally music room to practice her piano skills. There was two other doors in the music room. One of them led to backyard and one of them led to hall that went to kitchen.

If person backtracked back to entrance room and this time went to right and trough door he/she would end up in kitchen and dinning room. Kitchen and dinning room could have been in separate rooms, but now they connected to single room. There was couple of bookshelves in the corner. In middle the room there was a glass dinning table and modern kitchen.

West side of room there was a huge window.

Bedroom in the upstairs were huge, but Killua took the smallest. All of they rooms had huge windows pointing toward north and across the backyard.

Alluka walked to living room and put all her schoolbooks to table. Killua went to living room too and sat down to read comics.

"Huh, aren't you going to study, big brother?" Alluka asked and glanced Killua's comic book.

Killua glanced Alluka and shrugged. "You know i'm not great academically, even if I study I will forget it tomorrow", Killua answered.

"I hate studying!" Alluka complained.

Killua patted Alluka's head gently and said: "don't worry. I can help you."

Alluka, who's face changed to happiness, when Killua patted her started to smile.

"What about you, Kalluto?" Alluka asked, while smiling happily.

That was enough to Kalluto. She hated it to see them caring for each other and speaking with her only, when they had to. But she managed to keep her calm expression and her voice was steady, when she said she was going to get ready to practice, even though her kung fu practice started at five a clock. She had two hours left. Luckily Killua and Alluka were used to her early preparations.

Walking to her room she felt like her heart was torn to pieces. Taking two breaths in and two breaths out she felt her heart easing a bit. She was strong, she could deal with pain and the fact Killua didn't care about her. She only needed hide her pain deep inside her and forget about it.

_"Because thinking about it..." _Kalluto shook her head and opened her room's door.

Her room was colors of midnight blue, white and black. Her walls were white and her room was covered in light blue carpet and her bead was in color of midnight.

Her bed was in left side of room and faced the right wall. Her wardrobe was in right side of room and it was worked the same time as a mirror and as a wardrobe.

Taking off her school uniform and putting on her knee-length jeans and red sweater she quickly made sure her kung fu uniform was ready in her bag.

"_Now what?" _Her room was clean and everything was organized, so cleaning her room was out of questions. She could do her homework, but she already did them in class...or she could go back to downstairs.

"_What am I doing.." _

Ignoring her kung fu bag, she walked to downstairs and walked straight outside and to the streets.

"Hm...Did Kalluto go somewhere?" Alluka noticed.

Killua just shrugged and got up. "She probably just went to practice. We should start to make dinner."

"Aye!"

* * *

**Story's ending was a bit weird, wasn't it? But I figured this would be a good ending. Next chapter will take some time, as I have to write my other stories too, but you can be patient.**

**In next chapter Kalluto will be meeting...No, i'm not telling! You can figure it out for yourself :)**


	3. A change

Free!** I'm free from school and from studying! I'm going to summer house and from there to America to visit my cousins and it seems i signed some kind of Japanese course, so i won't have much time to write :(**

**So I hope you understand :)**

**And as a apology I made extra long chapter :)**

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter..**

* * *

Kalluto had walked a little while already, following high school-er boy who had instructed himself as Feitan. Apparently he went the same school as Killua and Alluka, but never really attended the classes. Of course he hadn't told all of that, but Kalluto had figured out.

The next question had been playing in her mind a little while; why was she following this person?

After deciding to skip her practice for the first time and leaving home without telling Killua or Alluka, she had just walked around the city. Watching as the people drove past with their cars, hurrying to get home from work.

So she just walked where her feet lead her. And Kalluto soon found herself standing in a hill, that overlooked the city.

Gentle wind was dancing across the hill, carrying Sakura leafs along, to the city. Flowers were gently wawing in the wind, like they were welcoming Kalluto to this place. Lights of the city looked like a stars to Kalluto from here.

_"What a calm place.."_

to Kalluto it was like this hill belonged to somewhere else, away from Alluka and Killua, away from her school and class, away from everything.

_"There is still a hour before the practice starts..." _ Kalluto though to herself. not that mattered to her, as she decided to skip her practice.

Settling down she decided to stay in this calm place before she had to face the cruel reality again.

* * *

"Big brother, can I help you?" Alluka had been pestering Killua already half a hour, asking (or you could call it begging) to let her help him cooking the dinner. Her school books scattered around the kitchen after she stopped practising for the mock test.

"No." Killua sighed inwardly to himself. Image of Alluka cooking was horrifield idea to him. Thousands way to scatter-brained like Alluka to hurt herself. After all, she had almost put watermelon to mickrowave, saying it made it tastier.

"_Who would put WATERMELON to mickrowave?!"_

"Eeh! Why can't I help? I want to make dinner with big brother!" Alluka complained loudly.

"Alluka, if you will behave nicely I'll give you dessert."

Alluka stopped in the moment she heard word dessert and her eyes started to shine. She nodded and gave a hug to Killua before she run off to practice her piano.

Sighing Killua turned his attention back to the food.

_"Should I put a plate to Kalluto as well?" _Killua wondered. Shrugging he decided not to. Kalluto could very well take care of her own dinner.

"Big brother, do you think mom and dad will come tonight home?" Alluka called. It was usual to her ask Killua the same thing. They had barely seen their parents in the summer (which was fine with Killua) as they had a lot of work always in the summer. Alluka in the other hand missed her parents.

"I think it will be tomorow they came back", Killua called back.

Loud sigh was heard before Alluka started to play her piano again, creating beautiful sound. The only thing Alluka cared most were Killua and her piano playing.

Savoring a little while in Alluka's music, Killua though about Kalluto and Alluka. He had noticed how coldly Kalluto answered to Alluka's questions, and sometimes ignoring her completely and it was annoying to Killua. Alluka hadn't done anything to Kalluto, just being her usual happy self to Kalluto and trying to speak with Kalluto, but Kalluto never really spoke with them. Or to her friends, for that matter.

_"Wonder if Kalluto opens to anyone." _Killua though. _"well, it's not really my matter how Kalluto acts around other people."_

Even though Kikyo tried to get them closer it didn't really help. They were just too different.

* * *

Moon was slowly rising over the city, showing the night was falling. Kalluto hadn't still moved. She was too dazzled by this calm place. She didn't even notice soft steps behind her. Even though she was pretty keen to notice people's steps, going as far identifying people's steps who they were.

"Hey." soft, but deep voice spoke behind her, startling Kalluto completely from her thoughts. She turned to face young boy, maybe high-schooler. His hair was black like crows and he had a slanted eyes.

Kalluto didn't say anything, only taking distance by couple steps.

"What you're doing here? Boy asked.

"..." Kalluto didn't answer, only took another few steps away.

"You're not very talkative, are you? That's fine-"

"Kalluto."

Boy stopped and smirked slightly. "That's your name. I'm Feitan."

Kalluto didn't say anything, only stared the boy with her pink eyes. She was surprised to have instructed herself like that. When she first went to middle school and everyone was asked to introduce itself, she had refused. Only after the teacher had looked up her name they got to knew her.

"But you really should go back to your home." Feitan commented. He didn't seem that hurry to go back home, too.

Kalluto averted her gaze. She didn't really want to go home yet.

"Is there some reason why don't you want to go home?" Feitan asked, his voice softer.

She only nodded.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm meeting with my friends now."

Kalluto looked Feitan, disbelieved. Did he really ask her to come up with him to meet peole she didn't know?

"..Why should I?"

Feitan just shrugged. "Some of them have same problems as you. Family problems or whatever problems you seem to have. It would be a good idea to come. It's a good idea if you want to escape a reality for a while. They don't judge you like some people do."

Kalluto didn't say anything. The best thing would be that she would refuse and go home and let things return back to normal..but there was something tempting in Feitan's suggestion. It sounded like a offer to escape from her painful life. That, and she had a weird feeling she never had before. She felt if she would return back to normal live now, she would forget about herself.

Feitan was still waiting, his eyes calm.

_Maybe this is a sign from Kami-sama*.."_

With that she had accepted the offer.

* * *

But now she rethinking about it. Did she really make the real call? Could she still turn back? She felt like she couldn't turn back anymore. Maybe this really was a good idea.

Feitan had let her think about her decision.

"Where are we going?" Kalluto asked.

Feitan only glanced her before walking across the bridge and toward the park. Kalluto had never been this part of city, so she was tense while walking across the park. Shadows creating ominous images. Across the park there was a clearing full of ruins and almost falling old office houses. In there, a middle of a ruins and trash there was a group of people and they were all different ages.

"Hey, Feitan!" Happy looking, blond haired boy greeted Feitan. Others turned to greet Feitan and watched Kalluto curiously.

"Who's that?" This time the speaker was orange haired man with jogging suit who seemed to be in his late twenties. He didn't look happy.

Feitan glanced Kalluto, who had frozed in the place. She didn't know at all what was she doing here? All these people didn't look happy to see her. Should she turn back?

Kalluto glanced Feitan, who was gazing down at her. "Don't be scared." His voice was comforting to Kalluto in all this confusion and she took calming breath.

"My name is Kalluto Zoldyck." Why bother hiding her surname? They would find it out sooner or later.

She expected admiring glances and surprised gasping, but they acted like it was no big deal. Kalluto relaxed a little.

"Yo, kid." Young girl with messy pink hair in ponytail and green top and shorts was walking toward them.

"My name is Machi."

Suddenly all the members started to come closer, instructing themself. There was a young woman, who instructed herself as Shizune. And man with black ponytail and samurai sword, his name was Nobunaga. Young boy, who had greeted Feitan first was Shalnark. Apparently Machi, Shalnark and Feitan went same high school.

Man with jogging suit instructed himself as Phinks. He still didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry either to Kalluto.

"Hey, where's Pakunoda and Chrollo?" Phinks called to others.

"Paku had some work and Chrollo is currently in America." Machi answered.

"America! I didn't hear that." Shalnark looked surprised to hear that.

Feitan scowled to Shalnark: "Of course you didn't hear it. You were absent that night."

"Yeah, but only..." Shalnark and Feitan started arguing, while Kalluto surveyed the new faces.

"You okay there, kid?" Kalluto looked up to see Machi walking toward her.

Kalluto just shrugged.

"So, why did you join?" Machi asked.

Kalluto didn't answer and watched the others. She tensed a little, expecting a flurry of questions, but again, she was surprised.

"That's fine if you don't want to tell. Not all the members tell their reasons for joining. Some of us just joins the heck of it, while others joins to escape from their cruel lives." Machi turned to face Kalluto. "You don't have to force yourself to tell. You can tell when you feel like telling or not tell at all."

Kalluto's eyes widened a little. First time in her life she wasn't forced to tell anything about herself. She looked downward and just a little, she smiled.

* * *

It was already past midnight, when Kalluto was walking back with Feitan. Night had gone pretty well. Others had been friendly enough, respecting her privacy and not asking too much questions about her reason for joining.

"What did you like it?" Feitan asked suddenly.

Kalluto was silent for a moment, counting her steps, before answering; "I like it."

"Well, good then." Has she just imagined it or did Feitan smile a little bit?

"Machi is right, by the way. You don't have to tell your reason for joining, if you don't want to." Feitan kept talking, but there was a touch of bitterness when he continued. "I understand if you don't want to tell about your family problems, I don't really go speak people about it, too."

Kalluto had listened quietly, but there was question she had wanted to ask.

"Why did you ask me to join?"

She was nervous to hear his answer, which was rare to her. But then again, it was rare to her to trust stranger so quickly.

Like Kalluto, Feitan was silent for a while, before he answered. "You looked the same as I did before I met them."

Kalluto blinked, confused. "Looked like what?"

Feitan turned to face her, serious looking.

"I think you know what. Empty and dark."

Kalluto winced. Pain piercing trough her heart. Those were the words she didn't like to hear. What Feitan said about her; empty and dark sounded so **right! **

Feitan seemed to notice Kalluto gloomy expression, as he took step forward and patted her. It felt comforting. Different than Alluka's.

"But that's why I asked you. So you wouldn't lose sight of yourself and now you're going to be okay." Kalluto looked up at Feitan and nodded.

Feitan started to walk to another direction, waving his hand as a goodbye.

"Wait! What do you call yourself?" Kalluto called quickly.

"Our name is Phantom Troupe." Feitan called before disappearing.

"Eh.." Realization started to creep up in Kalluto. "What!"

* * *

Clock was seven-thirty in the morning when Killua finished dressing up and eating her breakfast. Alluka was still locked in bathroom, trying to brush her hair perfectly. No matter how Killua cared about Alluka he would never understand her obsession in her appearance.

Kalluto was putting her shoes on. Killua eyed her suspiciously. Kalluto looked pretty tired, although she only told Alluka she didn't sleep well, Killua wasn't so sure.

_"Could she have been somewhere in the night?" _Killua though and then shrugged it off. Kalluto would never do anything out of ordinary.

"I'm ready!" Alluka shouted and run down the stairs.

"Honestly, Alluka. You really took your time in the bathroom." Killua sighed while giving a hug to Alluka.

"Sorry, big brother." Alluka blinked innocently.

Killua sighed and patted Alluka. He would never be too long angry at Alluka.

Kalluto waited patiently, watching Killua and Alluka.

"Alright, let's go."

"Bye, bye!" Alluka yelled at the house before running after Killua and Kalluto.

They walked good twenty minutes before it was time to part ways with Kalluto. Kalluto would turn from here to left while Killua and Alluka would follow the path they called 'Sakura path' as it was full of Sakura* leaves in the summer.

"Alright, so we'll pick you up after school." Killua told to Kalluto, who only nodded and bowed before walking away.

"Bye, bye!" Alluka yelled after her.

Killua and Alluka started to walk up the hill, following the flow of people. Alluka hummed happily, hopping every other step. Killua walked in relaxed manner, smiling a little to Alluka.

Not a long Killua noticed familiar spiky hair.

"Gon!"

Gon turned to see Killua and Alluka, waving his hand happily.

"Hey, have you practiced to the mock test.."

* * *

For the first time in her life Kalluto didn't listen the teacher. Well, she was still taking notes, but her mind was completely somewhere else than in the classroom.

She was thinking over and over again what Feitan had told her about them, about Phantom Troupe. She knew very well who they were, all the people knew who they were in this city. They were nothing than trouble and wasting their lifes.

Kalluto though what her mother said once when Kalluto first heard about them..

.._Kalluto was watching the TV with her mom. Watching news about world happenings and news about country. One particular subject caugh her attention. It was news about local gang. They had created a fire in the shrine*, where people would usually gather in New Year. _

_"No one was hurt, but the shrine was severely ruined and it's under construction now. The police don't know the people who did it, but warned destroying the public buildings is strictly forbidden."_

_Reporter showed a little note, with picture of spider in it._

_"Now, like the police said, they don't know the people who did it, but they left a note. Groupe who did calls themself 'Phantom Troupe'."_

_Kalluto turned to her mom._

_"What's Phantom Troupe?" _

_Her mother smiled gently to Kalluto. "They are group who does nothing more than waste their life. You don't have to concern yourself with them, Kalluto-chan." _

_That time Kalluto simply nodded, accepting her mothers explanation without questions._

_..._Now she wasn't so sure. What she had seen, when meeting with them, they seemed pretty nice people. But should she really be with them, if people rejected them so badly? Would people reject her, too, if they would find out she was part of Phantom Troupe? But then again, people didn't know who belonged to Phantom Troupe.

Feitan's voice rang in her voice; _"Some of them have same problems as you. Family problems. Including me. It would be a good idea to come. It's a good idea if you want to escape a reality for a while. They don't judge you like some people do"_

It had been true. Pain in her heart had eased when she was with them. It had been easier to see Killua and Alluka. Still painful, of course, but not as much. They didn't judge her or didn't ask questions about her family. They just let her _be!_ Acting like it was no big deal to have Zoldyck among them.

Even Killua and Alluka couldn't completely run away from the truth that they were famous. Teachers would usually act warily around them and other students would take a little distance to them. Even Kurapika, Canary and Gon could be a little wary whenever the subject changed to Zoldyck family.

_"Would it really hurt anyone if I would spend time with them? No one would know.." _Kalluto played a while with this though, thinking about bad and good things it would create.

"Kalluto-chan!"reluctantly Kalluto looked up and sighed when she saw Nana and Yui coming over her direction.

"What did you think about class?" Nana asked.

Kalluto didn't answer and turned her attention back to her notebook. It was full of notes about stuff she should learn and what she knew already.

"..It was okay."

Yui and Nana stopped talking when they heard Kalluto's answer. It was rare her to talk with them so it too couple of minutes before Yui answered.

"Really? I though it was hard!"

Nana rolled her eyes, half-amused, half-annoyed. "It's only because you never study."

Two girls started arguing with each other. Kalluto sighed and turned her attention back to notebook.

"_I can't think too much about it. I don't even know if he really meant that i'm part of Phantom Troupe."_

* * *

There was complete silence in the Killua's classroom. Every student was frantically trying to answer every question before the time was up.

Kurapika, who had already finished was making extra work and senting sympathetic glances to Killua, Gon and Alluka.

Alluka was literally crying while trying to answer these hopelessly hard questions. Gon wasn't any better. While he had answered all the questions he didn't know if any of them were right. Killua, who had already given up, was thinking good excuses to his mom.

Glancing the clock nonchalantly, he noticed there was good ten minutes before the test was over. Yawning Killua glanced out of the window..and nearly fell from it. Two students who nearly never showed up in school were actually coming. Machi and Feitan. And Killua was the first person to notice it.

"Zoldyck! What are you doing!"

Killua turned to see teacher glaring at him angrily.

"Why don't you tell the whole class what is more interesting than the class?"

Killua only pointed toward outside. "They..they.."

"What is he trying to say?"

"Machi and Feitan are coming to school."

Now the whole class was staring at him, even the teacher. In the whole two weeks since school started, Machi and Feitan hadn't appeared even once to class. No one even knew what they looked like. After a moment there whole class went crazy.

"What! Really!"

"No way!"

"Are they really coming to school?"

"I can see them!"

Whole class pushed their way toward the windows, trying to get better look at them, before they would appear to class.

* * *

*Ten minutes earlier*

Machi and Feitan were calmly walking toward school. Seeming not to care about disapproving glances from people to see two students so late from the school.

"Well?" Machi finally asked from Feitan.

"Well what?"

Machi rolled her eyes, before answering. "Don't play stupid. Are you going to ask that kid to meeting today again?"

Feitan didn't say anything for a while, but Machi waited patiently. It was common to Feitan be quiet before answering.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. She didn't seem to hate the meeting yesterday."

Machi glanced Feitan, guessing he was hiding something. "Did you tell her who we are?"

"Of course."

"Do you really think she's going to come, then? She is from wealthy family. I don't really see any problems she might have."

Feitan scoffed to Machi. "Not anything is what it seems. Wealthy life isn't always perfect. You should know that better than anyone else, Machi."

"Feitan.." There was warning in her voice. "Don't test me."

Feitan just shrugged.

They walked to in the silence the rest of the journey.

Machi tried to push the memories away, but again memory of _them_ watching her coldly flashed in her mind. she didn't want to remember _them!_ She didn't want to remember how they abandoned her.

"Machi, Machi!" Voice was calling her, but she was too deep in meories she didn't hear it.

"Hey, Machi!" Feitan shoved her. Startling she looked Feitan angrily, before he nodded toward their class windows. "It seems we have audience."

And they did. Whole class was literally watching them walking toward the school, eyes round and mouth open.

"They really did come!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Look at her hair. It's _pink! _Do you think she dyed it?"

Machi sighed tiredly. It was going to be a long day. Already she was regretting agreed to come school along with Feitan. She should have listened Shalnark and gone along to find way to today's music show.

* * *

Sun was casting deep scarled color behind Kalluto, Killua and Alluka. She was listening Alluka's and Killua's discussion. She was frowning worriedly. It had taken only minute to her realize they were talking about two delinquets (named Machi and Feita) who had finally after two weeks gone to school. It was hard to maintain her calm expression. Killua and Alluka were talking about two students Kalluto knew and it was making her uncomfortable.

"That girl has pink hair. And the teacher didn't say anything!" Alluka exclaimed.

The whole trip felt like it was hours, but soon they were front of their house.

Killua opened the front door and soon they were greeted by smell of fish, rice and soup. Laughter was heard kitchen and Kalluto's eyes widened, when she realized who had come home.

"Mom, father!" Alluka screamed. "Grandad Zeno!" She runned straight to the kitchen and into the warm hug of their mom. Killua followed more slowly, not particulary excised to see her overly loving mom, but happy to see dad again. Kalluto followed Killua quietly. She was ready to breathe sigh of relief, when she realized she didn't have to be alone with Killua and Alluka, for now.

Their mother had glossy black hair and blue eyes. She was asking questions from Alluka, asking if she had fun and if she had eaten well. Alluka was content enough to nod and smile happily.

Silva, their father was watching little farher away. Only a little smirk revealed how happy he was to see his kids again. Killua instantly went to over his dad, asking all kinds of questions about business trip they had and managing to dodge his mother's hug.

Kikyou smiled when she saw Kalluto and gave her a warm hug.

"Are you okay?" She whispered gently to Kalluto.

Kalluto simply nodded, deciding it was for the best not to tell her little adventure night earlier. Like most of the parents, Kikyou didn't like Phantom Troupe.

Kikyou seemed content to her answer. Starting to explain every detail about their trip and how much work and stress she had do go trough.

* * *

Kalluto went to her room, saying she was tired and had homework. Her parents were still downstairs, telling everything about the trip. Even Zeno had come to tell a little about it.

But Kalluto enjoyed to be alone with her mother and hearing every last detail without Killua's and Alluka's constant questions.

Sighing she fell down to her bed, watching the dark corners of her rooms. She tried to think about how glad she was to see her mother, but something else disturbed her. The shadows in her room were creating a image of a spider and image of a _him_. Weird.

"_Don't think about them! I don't even know if they were serious about wanting me to join." _

But somehow she couldn't quite believe it. The image of Feitan, telling her she was going to be okay.

Her phone started to ring, announcing someone was trying to contact her.

For a moment she was thinking not answering it. It would be probably Yui or Nana. They both had succesfully managed to get her number after numerous tries. But unexpectedly it wasn't. It was a number she had never seen in her life. Only image of spider revealed who it was. Hesitating she accepted the call.

"Hey." It was Feitan.

"Feitan? How do you have my number?" Kalluto was so dumbstruck she forgotted to keep her distance. She heard his laugh softly.

"Shalnark is pretty smart in things like this." The image of blond, happy looking boy appeared to her mind.

"Oh."

"We have a meeting in just a few minutes. You want to come?"

Here it was. Now it was time to decide should she stay or go? Both of them had their good and bad opinions.

"Well?" Feitan asked.

* * *

**And it ended! Will Kalluto go, or will she stay!? The ultimate decision no knows. Expect me! You guys have to wait until I'll write the new chapter to find out what will Kalluto decide... or you can just send a message.**

**And did you see? What kind of past did Machi had?**

**and I changed Kikyou's appearance completely. Sorry Kikyou fans.**

**Honestly this longest chapter I ever, ever written. I couldn't stop writing this. I writed, then I rewrited, and writed, and rewrited and this is the concusion to this chapter!**

**By the way people, if you don't know some of the words keep reading!**

**Shrine* is a holy or sacred place.**

**Kami-sama* is the Japanese word for an effigy, a principle and anything that is worshipped.**

**Now i'm not completely sure about those, but pretty sure .**


	4. Life as a member of Phantom Troupe

**Hi, hi! People, if you haven't checked my profile, go check it! There's information of my stories i'm writing and stories i'm planning to make.**

**And now..in this chapter Machi's story will be revealed and Kalluto's normal everyday life is starting to change. Killua will tell his future plans! **

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Zoldyck family OR anything in this story, than my creative imagination to write the chapters.**

* * *

Kalluto was quiet. She was gazing out of the window to starry sky, pondering what should she do.

"Well?" She heard Feitan ask.

She took deep breath. If she would accept this offer, there would be no turning back, no second guessing like before. But hasn't she guessed that night before already? No one would know about it. Not her mother, not her father, not Killua or Alluka. She could do this.

"I'll come."

Feitan smirked slightly other side of the phone.

"Good, then. Look out of the window."

Confused Kalluto was quiet for moment, before walking to window and looking down to backyard, which was huge. Looking past the bushes and grass she gazed toward the vine wall that guarded the backyard.

Feitan was there, standing in the shadows. His crow black hair completely hidden by shadows.

Kalluto was dumfounded. How had he able to get over the wall? It was at least five feets tall.

Feitan was waiting for her, calm and relaxed.

Like her body knew what to do instinctively she quickly, but carefully slipped to downstairs. Lights were still in the living room, revealing her mother, father, Killua and Alluka were still there.

More than ever, Kalluto was grateful her parents never disrupted her in the evenings. They wouldn't check if she was in bed sleeping.

Treating carefully and making sure she didn't step any creaked parts in the floor she opened the kitchen door and walked across the kitchen to backdoor. Door that would come her secret escaping door months to come.

Her hand gripped the door, hesitating just a second, before tightening the grip, opening the door and running across the backyard. Her body already relaxing and her pain easing.

Feitan waved his hand in relaxed manner.

"Hey. So you managed to slip away."

Kalluto nodded. Just because she trusted him and others so quickly, didn't mean she was going to open up instantly.

Feitan hadn't seemed to wait answer as he jumped toward the wall and, to Kalluto's amazement, was able to reach to top of the wall.

"Do you need help?" He questioned somehow in amused tone. Somehow guessing Kalluto would refuse, but wanting to test it.

"No." Was her short reply.

Taking couple steps backward, she took couple quick steps and jumped toward Feitan and toward the stars. She was almost didn't make it, but thankfully there was vines she could grab a good grip and climb next to Feitan.

There was no evident proudness or flash of victory in her expression, only quiet determination to not Feitan think he had made a mistake asking her to join the Spiders.

They both jumped the same time to down and she had done it! First time in her life she had something like this.

She didn't have time think these, as Feitan quickly run toward the alley and toward the place they were meeting this night.

* * *

People were already streaming inside the stadium, where the rock concert would take place. Loud music was blasting trough the night and people were cheering excitedly.

Strict looking guards were standing in the entrance, checking the tickets and shoving the sad looking people without the tickets out of the entrance.

"No ticket, no entry!" Was their motto.

Phantom Troupe was there too. Of course, they wren't going to go the original way inside. They had they own plan.

Machi was looking her phone impatiently. Feitan should have been here ten minutes ago and he was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing around she saw Shalnark joking with Phinks and Pakunoda, woman with purple suit and short blond hair was smoking.

"Do we have to wait long?" She turned toward Machi. "I'd like to meet the new member and go inside at some point."

"They will be here soon", Machi said slowly. It too all her patience to stop shouting at Pakunoda. She was already past the ridiculous shouting and expressing her. It wouldn't help at all.

"There they are!" Shalnark called and waved his hand.

Soon enough Feitan and Kalluto appeared. Feitan was dark hoodie and pants, making him hard to see or notice. Kalluto had black T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Took you long enough", Phinks complained.

Neither of them answered. Kalluto was gazing Pakunoda with hidden curiosity. Pakunoda seemed to notice it, as she took step forward and smiled to Kalluto in friendly way. Pakunoda accepted anyone that belonged to Phantom Troupe.

"Nice to meet you, Zoldyck. I'm Pakunoda, but call me Paku, as a nickname."

"Kalluto." She answered in return.

Pakuoda's eyes widened in confusion, before smiling again. "Got that, Kalluto."

Others have watched in silence, but Shalnark decided this was time to interrupt.

"Shall we go, then?"

Kalluto, who had never gone to rock concert automatically though they should got to same place all the people were going to. The entrance.

She hadn't even managed to take two steps when Shalnark stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Kalluto looked back in Shalnark. "To the entrance, of course."

Shalnark started laughing to Kalluto's frustration.

"We aren't going the normal way inside. We don't have tickets inside. And even if we would have, we wouldn't use them. It would take all the fun away."

At this point any other people would have gazed her curiously and added, "Didn't you know that?" But not them.

"Then how are we going inside?" Kalluto asked.

Others turned to Shalnark, who had been responsible to find alternative way inside. It seemed he had been successful, as he was grinning mischievously.

"Follow me."

Slipping away in the shadows, they followed Shalnark.

* * *

"So you couldn't find better way inside!" Phinks shouted furiously to Shalnark.

They were walking along the underground tunnels. Two streets away Shalnark had discovered underground tunnel that lead straight below the rock concert.

"There was no better way inside!" Shalnark argued and added in his defense, "I examined the full stadium hours. And anyway, this path will lead us straight to behind the stage."

Privately Machi was disgusted by this. Her shoes were covered in mud, and she was sure rat had run over her leg. But it would have been embarrassing to make a big thing out of it, when even the newest member could survive all this. Kalluto had calmly walked alongside Feitan, only wincing couple of times.

It took twenty exhausting minutes of backtracking and examining the paths, before they finally found the 'free entrance' way to inside.

"Alright." Shalnark cheerily pushed the hidden door open.

The rock concert was in full swing when they entered the concert. People were cheering loudly and bright lights were dancing across the stage. Clear voice was singing trough the stage and band was playing.

"This is amazing." Pakunoda smiled, closing her eyes to hear the music better, which was strange, when they were in rock concert.

Shalnark was already mingled with other people, cheering loudly alongside them. Phinks was speaking with Machi, both of them planning what kind of trouble cause.

Feitan was standing next to Kalluto, examining her expression to all of this.

Kalluto, who never showed any emotions, was amazement of the concert, and just for a second her eyes lighted in wonder and admiration. She was standing on her toes to see better.

Feitan watched quietly Kalluto, not saying anything.

"Hey, guys! Come on!" Shalnark had arrived in front of them again.

"What now?" Phinks sighed tiredly, annoyed that he interrupted them.

"We should get little away from those guards." Shalnark gestured toward couple of guards, who were whispering to each other and glancing them time to time. Clearly they have noticed there was group of people who hadn't come trought the entrance. And that meant they didn't have tickets.

"Tsk. I'd hoped they wouldn't notice so quickly," Pinks sighed ruefully, "We didn't even have time to do anything."

"That's why we're going away from them - and pretty quickly, as they are coming this way." Shalnark started shoving them toward the group of people.

Kalluto was half-afraid and half-excided of the turns of events. She stayed close to Feitan, making sure she had clear view of others and she wouldn't get lost.

Tumbling they went closer to stage and slipped quietly behind the stage.

"Pretty dark in here," Machi muttered and apologized quickly, when she stepped to Pakunoda's foot.

"Oh my god!"

"What, what!" Phinks yelled startled.

Pakunoda was staring something with big eyes.

"They have my favorite band's signature. I can't believe it!" Instantly others started looking anything valuable, memorable or anything fan stuffs.

"Look at this." Feitan was holding golden guitar trophy, from bands annual contests.

"Hey, you don't often get something like this." Machi said and watched it curiously.

Kalluto was watching silently others looking band's stuff and trophies. She couldn't believe they had something like this. Sneaked behind the stage and started looking the band's trophies just like that.

'I should probably get used it, Kalluto though privately.

"It's decided! Let's take this golden guitar trophy with us!" Shalnark decided and other nodded.

'Wait, what? Had she heard right? They were going to take one of the world's awesomest band's trophy? Just like that?

"Are you saying...We're going to take the trophy? Trophy that belongs to others?" Kalluto asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Correction: _belonged _to others. Now it's ours." Machi said, while going trough different kinds of signatures from various singers and bands.

'T-these people..are weird!' Kalluto decided.

"Hey, you people! What are you doing over there! That's a private place!" Kalluto's thoughts were interrupted by very angry and _very _big looking guards. Both of them were walking threatening toward them.

"Sorry~ We were, umm, looking for bathroom?" It came out like a question from Shalnark.

"Where's your tickets?" Guard with mean eyes was staring down on them. No doubt used to these kinds of thing and probably enjoying it.

This time Phinks spoke, his voice laid-back and relaxed. "Don't have them. We got inside alternative way and now we are going to leave."

Machi and Feitan were calmly walking toward the "exit" sign. Following the suit, Kalluto followed them quietly.

"What are we gonna do?" Kalluto whispered to Feitan.

"Just walk calmly toward the door..when you hear Shalnark warning, run as fast as you can toward the "Exit" sign." He glanced quickly behind him. Shalnark and Phinks were still 'discussing' and Paku was walking alongside Machi.

'Run toward the 'Exit' sign and don't stop, can do' Kalluto was sure he could manage it, even though it was a first time she had to run away something.

Other side of the stage people were still cheering, singing alongside the band and throwing different kinds of flowers. Other side of the stage was dimly lit and tensions were running high.

"You better come with us", Mean Eyed guard said.

Phinks smiled tauntingly to him, obviously amused by the threat. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Like from a silent agreement Shalnark turned to other and started running toward the exit, golden trophy still in his hands.

"Alright, let's go!"

All of them started running.

"Now starts the best part," Feitan mentioned to Kalluto.

Kalluto looked up to Feitan, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's a race to see who's faster. Loser gets a free drive to home in police cars." Feitan speeded up a little. "So I don't think you want to lose."

He was right. No way Kalluto wanted to lose and end up home with police cars. She speeded up.

It was only few minutes to "Exit" door, but it felt like a day to Kalluto. Feitan was the first one to reach to it.

All of them run trough the door. Silently thanking Feitan for not abandoning them, before running into the streets and away from the stadium, music still blasting trough the night.

* * *

Streets were quiet and only loud laughter and shouting from Phantom Troupe showed not all the people had gone to sleep and be ready to greet the next day.

"Mission success!" Shalnark yelled and waved the trophy.

"Stop it, idiot! Or it'll break." Machi scolded, but couldn't hide small smirk. She was excised as others. Phinks was shouting merrily with Pakunoda, half-arguing and half-congratulating each other. Kalluto was listening quietly others, but she was smiling little. Okay, maybe she had been disbelieved first to see them snatching the trophy, but who would ever find out it was them?

"Let's call it a night', Feitan suggested quietly. It was already half past midnight.

Shalnark grimaced, but didn't argue. No matter, how they hated to go back to homes they didn't have any other options. Expect Paku, Phinks, Nobunaga and Chrollo, who lived alone.

"I'll take the trophy." Phinks decided.

"So, who will come to meeting tomorrow?" Pakunoda asked.

"I'll be probably there," Machi admitted.

"Same with me!" Shalnark called merrily.

"Nope." Phinks said. "I'll have something to do tomorrow."

"I won't come either," Kalluto said quietly.

"Neither will I." Feitan said.

"Your loss." Pakunoda shrugged and waved a goodbye.

"I'll see you later." Machi shrugged and walked with Shalnark.

Phinks only glared them before walking away, too.

"So, want me to walk with you to home?" Feitan asked.

Kalluto glanced Feitan sharply. Was he thinking she couldn't find her way back to home? But not. He was merely wanting to keep her company.

Kalluto shrugged. "If you want."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They started walking toward the Kalluto's house in comfortable silence. As both of them were naturally quiet, it wasn't important to start talking every little thing for them.

"I should probably thank you." Kalluto said after a while, her gaze firmly fixed ahead.

"What for?"

"If you wouldn't have asked me to come with you, i'd probably would have convinced me to think you weren't serious of me joining," Kalluto explained quickly and added, "so..thank you."

Feitan was silent for a minute and Kalluto glanced him. Had she offended him somehow?

Surprising her Feitan patted her gently. He didn't really knew what to say. But he could see it was big thing to Kalluto to thank him. He hoped she could understand he was quietly praising her and comforting her. It seemed she did. She could feel her relaxing.

"Remember I- we are here to talk with you, if you want to, I mean." He quickly corrected himself.

He could sense that Kalluto was carrying the same kind of loneliness he had, but he didn't want to force her to speak with them. All those people, who advised people to speak all the time were idiots. Did they really think opening up and telling your painful things was easy? In Feitan's opinion person's should chose the time she was ready to speak, not when other people wanted.

Kalluto looked up Feitan. Calculating and finally nodding. In time Feitan was sure she would tell to him or someone else from Spider her reason for joining.

They were by now front of Kalluto's house, which was like mansion to Feitan.

"Will you be alright?" He asked from Kalluto. To someone house would feel like paradise and place full of luxury. But to Feitan, it felt like cage. Never mind he never been inside house like that.

"I live in here, remember?" Kalluto said quietly and stepped in the garden.

Looking Kalluto walking toward her home, Feitan was suddenly wanted to grab her hand and take her far away from here. He reached his hand toward her, only thinking about taking Kalluto away.

'_What_ am_ I doing?' _Feitan realized suddenly and pulled his hand away from Kalluto.

"Bye." He said and started walking away.

Wind seemed to whisper after him soft goodbyes.

* * *

Now that he was walking toward his own home he wasn't in hurry. He didn't like his parents or the place he called home. Too bad he didn't have money to move out the house. Not that it bothered him that much. He spend almost all his time out of the home and he never crossed paths with his parents.

His dad was working overseas and his mother was hardly ever at home. And if she was, they almost always argued.

Sighing he turned toward his home. It was really nice looking house. House that would have suited more perfect family than his. Poor house.

Opening the front-door carefully Feitan glanced around and slipped to the upstairs and to his room. There was only two things he was happy with his room. It had door lock and window, where he could easily slip to roof and go star-watching and ponder 'meaning of life.'

Locking his door and jumping onto the roof, he settled comfortable and looked up to the stars. Two or three hours morning sun would start to rise and new day would begin. And, again, no one would even guess, where or what he had been doing in the night, expect the Phantom Troupe.

_"So, what should I do..?" _His mind started to whirl, when he though about Kalluto. He wanted to help her somehow, but unless she wanted to tell him, what bothered her it wasn't his business. Only thing he could do now was spend time with her and make sure she wasn't lonely.

It wasn't usual to him to be so worried of someone. Even less of people he had just met two days ago...But there was something that made him want to help Kalluto. Maybe it was that she reminded of himself before?

"_Wasting my time thinking like this..Phinks would mock me about it." _Feitan scoffed to himself.

Closing his eyes he tried to picture the night sky, but _her _face appeared all the time. And she was smiling...

* * *

"Wake up~ Time is half past seven and you need to prepare to school~" Kikyou's singed while waking all of her kids.

Poor Killua was waken up by throwing the curtains open and Kikyou throwing him out of the bed, Alluka, like always, woke up instantly, when Killua woke up, so there was no need to wake her up and Kalluto was woken up by gently singing Kikyou.

Blurry-eyed Killua stumbled the downstairs and tripped halfway trough the stairs, making his morning even more stressing. Alluka locked herself in the bathroom, brushing her hair, teeth and making sure her school uniform was perfect before following Killua. Kalluto was downright exhausted. How much she had even slept?

Silva had already gone to work, but grandpa Zeno was at the home. Kikyou was preparing lunches to Killua, Alluka and Kalluto, while they were eating breakfast and putting their school uniforms.

Before they were out of the door Kikyou pulled Kalluto little away from Killua and Alluka, who were laughing. Kikyou was looking Kalluto worriedly.

"Are you alright, Kalluto-chan? You look very tired." Of course Kikyou would never think that her precious youngest child would sneak out of the house and sneak to rock concert with Phantom Troupe. No, she would think probably most dangerous think Kalluto would have experienced during night would be nightmares or fever.

"I didn't sleep well," Kalluto mumbled. It wasn't completely lie. After she had came back to home she hadn't able to sleep and had just done extra schoolwork.

Kikyou still eyed her worriedly, but didn't ask anymore questions. Kalluto felt guilty. She didn't like to lie to her mother, but telling the truth was even more bad idea.

"Alright, then. Have a good time!" She called after them.

_"Good time?"_ Kalluto would have laughed, if she was that kind of person. "_I can hardly stay awake.."_

This was going to be long day.

* * *

"This is going to be a terrible day!" Gon announced, when he walked inside the classroom.

Killua, Alluka, Kurapika and Canary glanced Gon.

"What do you mean by that? I don't sense anything bad in this day." Canary observed, thinking the school day and if there was anything bad in it.

"Believe me. Something bad will happen today. Something bad and something good, in a way," Gon said stubbornly.

"What are you? Fortune-teller?" Killua teased and shared amused glance with Alluka.

Gon shuddered. "Tease all you want, but I can sense it. It's coming closer to classroom. The bad thing of today is coming to closer. I can sense it."

Kurapika started to get uncomfortable to this.

"Gon, I think you're just imagine-" Steps outside of the classroom interrupted him.

Tension was high in the air, when they heard the footsteps coming closer. Closer..closer..closer..until someone started to open the door from outside. Killua went closer to Alluka, ready to defend her if it was something dangerous. Like a serial killer or something else dangerous.

Slowly the door slide open and the person, who entered the classroom was..their teacher.

"Hm? What are you staring the door like that?" He asked from Killua and others, who were staring the teacher dumbfounded.

"N-nothing." Canary apologized quickly.

Gon scratched his head, looking confused. "Did I get it wrong?"

Kurapika sighed in relief, before glancing others, who were sharing sheepish glances.

"It seems we get carried away."

"Haha, I agre-" Killua trailed away and stared in horror the teacher and the piles of papers he was holding.

Test papers.

Slowly other turned toward the teacher and their faces were mixes of horror, calmness and 'we're dead' expression.

"I'll be returning your tests now." He waved the papers in the air, frowning. "I must say i'm very disappointed, how badly all of you did in the test. We have lot to discuss."

All of the students shouted the same though silently: _"We don't care!"_

But aloud no one said anything, only nodding in shame and vowing to study better next time.

Yeah, right.

* * *

It had been calm day for Kalluto. Her only problem had been to make sure, she wasn't going to fall asleep in the middle of the classes. She had done it well.

Time was fifteen past three and she was ready to go home and to practice.

"Kalluto-chan! Let's go to home together." Yui and Nana were waiting her at the door, waving excitedly.

She sighed tiredly, but didn't argue.

Walking together out of the classroom and waving quickly goodbye to Gotoh-sensei, who was watching her agreeability. He was probably thinking she was spending time with Yui and Nana with free will. Not wanting to spoil his illusion she didn't say anything as Yui and Nana dragged her away.

The instant they were out of the classroom they started talking the same time. Topics changed from boys to school, music, fashion and blah blah blah. She tuned out their voices.

"But I can't believe it, how could someone stole the trophy? There was guards all over the place!" Yui raised her voice to make clear her point.

"Maybe it was professional thief that stole the trophy. Maybe she or he wants money for exchange of the trophy."

Were they talking about the last day's concert? Talking about the trophy? It seemed like they were.

"But, how could the professional thief sneak in? Maybe one of the band members took it. I heard there's some tension in the band right now."

Kalluto kept walking and though, what people would say if they would know the truth. Professional thief? Another band member stealing the trophy? Nah, just a Phantom Troupe who wanted to do something excising.

"Who's that?" Again they had changed the subject, distracted by something or someone.

"His looking toward here," Yui whispered and glanced uncertainly toward the school entrance.

"Kalluto-chan, do something." Both of them had hidden behind her.

Kalluto looked up, where Yui and Nana were looking suspiciously.

Feitan was there, seemingly wait for her.

Without realizing it fully she started to walk toward him. Not caring about Yui or Nana, who were watching her.

"Kalluto-chan, what are you doing?" Nana whispered and took Kalluto's hand. "You don't know who's that." She nodded toward Feitan, who eyed her coldly.

"He's a..friend, i guess," Kalluto muttered. She didn't want to explain to Yui and Nana her night adventures.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Their eyes flickered to Kalluto, then to Feitan and back to Kalluto.

"Your _friend?_ He doesn't seem like a nice person," Nana muttered, but followed Kalluto reluctantly toward Feitan.

Feitan waved his hand, when Kalluto, Yui and Nana reached closer.

"Hey," he greeted Kalluto quietly, completely ignoring Yui and Nana.

Kalluto nodded her greetings.

"What are you doing here?" Kalluto asked, aware that Yui and Nana were hearing every word.

Feitan seemed to realize that too.

"I'm Feitan. Friend of her older brother." He lied so well, even Kalluto could have been fooled.

Nana nodded stiffly, clearly not liking him. Yui was more eager, smiling with all her face and giggling stupidly. She was more relaxed now that she knew who this cute-looking boy was.

"I'm Yui. I'm Kalluto's good friend," she chirped happily.

"Oh, really.." Feitan glanced to Kalluto, silently asking her the truth. She shook her head.

"So, do you go to high school?" Nana asked suspiciously.

Feitan shrugged and smirked to them." You could say that."

"What do you mean?" Yui inquired curiously. Wanting to hear more about this mysterious boy.

Feitan just shrugged to her, making Yui even more qurious.

"What are you're hobbies?" Yui pressed on.

Feitan said matter of factly, "I like to go running with my friends in the night." Again he shared glance with Kalluto.

"Really?" Nana sniffed suspiciously.

"Really. It's easier if you imagine police running after you," Feitan was perfect at lying. There was no signs he was telling a lie to the two of them.

"We should go." After fifteen minutes he turned back to Kalluto.

"Alright." She waved a goodbye and started walking away with Feitan.

"Bye!" Yui called and flashed a quick look to Kalluto that promised serious interrogation later.

Kalluto sighed in relief, when they were out of earshot. Now she could ask her own question.

"What were you doing there?" She asked, not quite able to hide her curiosity.

"Waiting for you. I though you might have other company, than those shallow two girls or your older siblings."

"You seemed to like their company." Kalluto observed quietly.

Feitan glanced Kalluto, amused. "Are you jealous?"

"No." She was speaking truthfully. She wasn't even a little jealous of Feitan. She somehow knew he had just played alongside them.

"No, I didn't like them. Too much questions and curiosity know every single detail about my life," He glanced quickly Kalluto, who was listening silently, "Not that I would have told them."

Again he glanced down at Kalluto, somehow saying he didn't include her.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I need to go practice today," she stopped and pondered a while before adding, "and I'll probably go tomorrow for extra practice."

"Huh. What do you practice?"

"Kung fu."

"Any good?"

"One of the best. Not that I was anything compared to Killua-aniki. He was much more skilled than me, but he quit it after Alluka-" She trailed off. Why was she telling this to him? She never told much about her family, even less about Killua-aniki or Alluka.

Had Feitan noticed that she had just for moment had told more than she intended to?

He had noticed, but he didn't want to pressure it. So instead asking more about the subject he asked other question, "Favorite color?"

Over the journey back to home they both shared little things about their lives. Like their favorite color, food or favorite subject at school. They were careful not to tell too much about themselves. Even though they both accidentally time to time told something bigger than favorite color.

Kalluto was so deeply engrossed their little discussion she didn't even notice, when they reached to her home. And zap. She was back in a real life once again.

"I'll see you later." Feitan said, before quickly patting her to head and, then, he had disappeared.

"Bye." Kalluto whispered softly.

* * *

Alluka was confused. She and Killua were waiting Kalluto by their usual meeting place, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sun was blazing like fire in the sky and slowly decreasing over the city, showing the day was coming to an end.

Killua glanced his watch and sighed deeply. He was hungry and tired of waiting. Did they really had to wait whole day here? Killua glanced Alluka quickly, who was looking anxiously toward the Kalluto's school.

"Do you think she's gone home already?" Alluka asked from Killua.

"Probably. Where else would she had gone?" Killua knew Kalluto didn't go to her friends homes' often. She preferred to be at home with mother.

"Mom's going to shout to us," Alluka sighed.

Killua was aware it. Kikyou would be furious to them 'abandoning' Kalluto, no matter how they would try to object Kalluto had gone home before them. And Kalluto wouldn't try to tell the truth, Killua was sure of it.

"She would yell us anyway." Killua shuddered, when he though about telling his test score from the test. 53 percent right. Alluka's was even worse: 10 percent right. Although Killua had offered to switch the tests, Alluka had disagreed reluctantly, not wanting Killua to get in trouble. So Killua had changed his score to Ten percent too.

"Let's go back." Killua said, but added more gentler, when she saw Alluka still looking worried, "Kalluto probably went home together with her classmates."

Alluka sighed and nodded, taking Killua's hand, before starting to walk toward their home and toward the wolf's teeth.

Surprisingly, when they arrived to home they saw Kalluto waiting for them. Alluka was never more happy to see her. At least Kikyou wouldn't be as angry she would have been if Kalluto wouldn't had been with them.

She run toward Kalluto and was about to give a huge hug, but Kalluto dodged her and she ended fall sprawled to the ground.

"Why did you do that? I just wanted to give a thank-you hug." Alluka rubbed her head and went to Killua, who patted her head gently.

Kalluto didn't say anything and only walked to home.

Killua grimaced to Kalluto for being rude to Alluka, but didn't say anything. He took Alluka's hand and they walked inside together, where Kikyou was already asking Kalluto's happenings today and reminding her of the practice.

"We're home!" Alluka called and waved her hand happily.

Kikyou looked up, her eyes bright and gave both of them a hug (Killua trying and failing to get a away from it.)

How was your day?" Kikyou asked. Alluka on the other hand enjoyed attention by their mother. She started to tell every little detail about their day (managing somehow to dodge the test subject. She wanted to tell it later.)

Kalluto quietly watched them Envying how both Killua and Kikyou watched Alluka like she was special. Especially Killua. No matter, how Kikyou payed her more attention than Killua and Alluka, Kalluto suspected she cared more about Killua. She didn't mind it. But Killua caring about Alluka was painful to her, still.

She suddenly regretted not going to meeting today, but she had practice today and she didn't want to miss anymore practices. Sneaking away from home at night was bad enough for her family.

_"I want to be with them."_ Though flashed in her head. She wanted to speak with Feitan again...

"_Why do I want to speak with him?" _Kalluto frowned. She didn't understand it. She had just met him couple days ago, and already she trusted him enough to tell little about herself.

"Kalluto-chan~ You should go to practice soon or you'll be late," Kikyou called and startled her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, mother," she said quietly and went to her room.

Killua, who had build his patience to listen her mother's long lecture that was undoubtedly going to be a long, decided this was a best moment to tell about their failed mock test.

"We have something to tell you," Killua said nonchalantly.

Instantly Kikyou snapped her head to look at him." What is it?"

Alluka was trembling slightly. She was half-afraid that mother was going to faint, when she heard their test numbers, so she suggested timidly that maybe she should sit down. She didn't sit down.

"We kinda, umm, failedaveryimportandmocktest." Killua said quickly.

Kikyou blinked. "Can you say that again." It wasn't a question. It was more like a statement.

"We failed a very important mock test." This time Killua looked Kikyou defiantly. Like trying to say it wasn't their fault. Sadly he didn't know anyone else who blame.

Like he expected and like Alluka feared, she exploded.

* * *

Kalluto was just about to ready to go, when she heard Kikyou started yelling to Alluka and Killua. Bad news? Probably.

_"Not my business." _She felt kind of bad for Killua, but it was his own fault for not studying, so Kalluto couldn't help him. Opening her door Kalluto waited a while before the yelling stopped and run to out of the door.

* * *

Pink-haired girl wearing violet top and black miniskirt was walking around the city. She was idly playing piece of wire, making different kinds of shapes with it.

_"Wonder what they'll do tonight."_ Even though she had promised to be at the meeting today, she changed her mind the moment she stepped out of the door of her apartment. Her parents ignoring her like air, as usual.

Sighing she stopped to look into the sky, where light trace of orange was visible from setting sun. It was exactly like _that_ day. Day when her life ended.

"Do you remember it?" She softly whispered, while reaching her hand to sky._  
_

'_Had he forgiven her?'_ _  
_

She bit her lips together. It has been a long time since she told her story. Reason for why she joined the Phantom Troupe. Perhaps it was time to tell it again..

Turning around she started walking in brisk pace toward her destination.

* * *

Practice was over and Kalluto bid a quick goodbye to her classmates, who half of them were looking at her admiringly and half of them enviably. Even some of the older kids were jealous of her skills in Kung Fu.

Stepping on the outside and welcoming the cool wind after the exhausting training she started walking toward her home, but froze before she even took one step.

Machi was leaning against wall and playing with piece of wire, looking unusually worried.

"Yo, kid." She greeted Kalluto softly, putting the wire away.

"I've waited you a while."

_'How did she knew, where I had my training?' _Kalluto though vaguely, but knew this wasn't the most important question.

"Weren't you going to meeting?" Kalluto asked guardedly. This was a first time she met someone else that Feitan outside of the Phantom Troupe meetings.

"I decided to skip it. They aren't forced meetings. You can go if you feel like it." Machi started walking to opposite direction, away from Kalluto home.

"Come with me. I need to talk with you."

"Why should I?" Kalluto asked.

Machi looked her over her shoulder and said, "I though you might want to hear my story. Story why I joined to Phantom Troupe."

_'Why to me?' _Kalluto wanted to ask, but somehow sensing Machi wasn't mood for anymore questions. Silently she followed her.

Machi took her wire again. As if from instinct she made shape with it and at the same started talking, "First thing you need to know that I only tell this story to few people-" She glanced Kalluto quickly. "and I trust you won't tell it anyone." Kalluto nodded.

Taking deep breath she started to tell her story and let her memory show the images she had tried to conceal...

..._Two kids were teasing each other. Girl was pink haired and boy was black haired. The only identical thing was that they both had blue eyes. Girl was about thirteen years old and boy was seventeen years old. Girl was holding a picture of her, boy and their parents._

_"Tomo, you're so good boy. Machi's is so useless next to you," Girl mimicked her mother's voice mockingly._

_"You're not useless and you know it, Machi," Tomo reassured her. "Don't listen, what mother tells you."_

_"It's hard." Machi gave the picture back to Tomo and ripped handful of grass from the ground._

_"Don't you think I have hard time, too? Listening your whining and being the perfect son is pretty hard," Tomo half-joked._

_Machi glanced him sharply. She had noticed Tomo was scolding her for giving her parents a hard time, but she couldn't help it. Her parents were pretty influential people and she was grown most of her life in Tomo's shadow, who was clearly the 'gifted child' of the family..and she was just a third wheel._

_She was always in trouble at school, skipping and not doing her homework. Her parents usually just lectured her about being responsible and showing some proudness of her family. Not many kids could go to private school or have expensive clothes._

_Only Tomo was sympathetic to her. Their were siblings after all. But lately he seemed to start getting tired of her never ending troubles.  
_

_"It would be easier, if you would go to school and do your homework. Then mother and dad wouldn't just shout to you," Tomo commented carefully. Machi was so unpredictable about her moods sometimes. One moment she could be a happy and cheerful and suddenly she would be sarcastic and mean._

_Thankfully she only snorted. _

_"As if. Even if I would go to school and do my homework they wouldn't change they way. It would be too awkward for them." Angrily she ripped another clump of grass._

_Tomo stopped her gently. Taking her hand and placing the ripped grass to ground._

_"You shouldn't put your anger on others. Even if it was just a grass." He glanced Machi amusedly, having guessed what Machi was going to say._

_Machi sighed tiredly and lied down to grass._

_They were both of them silent, enjoying the warm day and basking under the hot sun that was slowly setting. Birds were happily fluttering in the distance and river was gently splashing and dancing along the stream._

_Everything was right now perfect and she quickly forgot their small argument.  
_

_It felt like days, maybe years before Tomo said quietly, almost whispered: "I'm going to study in America next year." _

_Machi stiffened and looked Tomo, who watched quietly the birds fluttering._

_"How long?" She demanded._

_Tomo hesitated before adding __reluctantly, "Mom's sister lives there..she says I can go live there as long as I can."_

_"And after that?" Machi demanded and stared Tomo. "You'll come back, right?"_

_This time Tomo turned to Machi, his gaze sad. "No, I don't think so."_

_Machi jumped to her feet clutching her hands. "Why!" She shouted._

_Tomo took deep breath and his voice was matter-of-fact, when he spoke, "I'm tired of mom and dad. They keep encouraging me to do things they want. I want to chase my own dreams."_

_"What about me, then?" Machi was still shaking, but she was less angry than before. Maybe Tomo would ask her to live with him, when he had finished studying.  
_

_"I tried to help you to do better at school and be more patient with mom and dad, but you never listened and-" He sighed a little. "I don't want to spend my whole life looking after you. I'm tired of it. I want to do on my own."_

_Machi was staring at him blankly. _

_"I don't get it.." She whispered. Was he joking? He wasn't going to ask her to come with him? Suddenly she felt like she didn't know her brother at all._

_Everything was so cold. Sun had gone behind the clould, like trying to hide away from this fight and birds were eerily quiet, holding their breath._

_"You're betrayer. You said you would take care of me." Machi said emotionlessly._

_This time Tomo smiled a little. "I'd never though about something like this would happen." _

_Machi stood staring at him, her eyes cold pool of ice. "You're betrayer.." _

_"Maybe..But i'm tired of this rich life style, where everything is handed to you in silver plate. I want to achieve something myself-" He had grace to blush a little at least, "Away from you." _

_She said nothing..only walked away._

_Because there was nothing to say anymore..._

"Tomo was true to his word. He went to America and never came back or contacted to us. After that my relationship with my parents got worse and worse. We don't even speak to each other anymore." Machi stopped to take deep breath and glanced Kalluto.

She was walking patiently next to her, listening intently.

"Year ago after that, I decided to go to public school and there I met Shalnark. He introduced me to Phantom Troupe and to Chrollo - who actually created the Phantom Troupe. At first I was very suspicious, but they were very different from other people. Even though they argued, and caused troubles there was a strong sense of loyalty. I know I could trust them."

"Are you still angry at your brother?" Kalluto asked after thinking what she had heard.

Her eyes flashed before answering thoughtfully, "No, I don't think so. I was young then and I saw life only in black and white. If he would have stayed we both would been miserable. And I think Phantom Troupe is more like a family to me, than my real family."

Kalluto eyes widened. Even though she envied Alluka and felt alone in her family sometimes, they were still her family.

"What about your real family? Don't you care about them?"

Machi's expression tightened. "My parents treat me like I don't exist now. I was never daughter they wanted. And family doesn't always mean your birth family. Friends can be your family too."

'_They can?'_ Kalluto wondered. Maybe it was true in a way. She had told Feitan more about herself than she told to her siblings.

"Why did you tell me this?" She asked carefully. She and Machi had just met after all. Why would she tell something important like this to her?

"It's a sign I accept you as a member of Phantom Troupe. But just because I told you my reason for joining doesn't mean you'll have to tell your's. Tell it to person you trust most. To me it's a Phantom Troupe."

They stopped at the low bridge and Machi leaned over to watch the water below it. Moon was turning the water beautifully silver and reeds were dancing whenever gust of wind blowed over it.

"Well, that was all I wanted to say and I bid you goodbye now." Machi stood up again.

She reached her hand to shake her hand with Kalluto.

"Welcome to Phantom Troupe." She said, while Kalluto took her hand.

* * *

Kalluto had just went to bed. Her mind was spinning about all the things Machi told to her and about her story.

"_Tell your story to person you care about..."_ Machi's voice was whispering to her.

'_Person I care about most...' _She was gazing out of the window, while trying to sleep.

'_I need to relax_.' Standing up she walked to her desk and took piece of paper.

Making origamis was her way to relax. It took her mind away from troubling thoughts. She didn't even realize what was she making. Her hands were acting like they had their own will. After couple minutes she realized she was holding piece of paper in shape of crow. Blankly she placed next to other origamis, not thinking too much.

After she had made couple other origamis and was in control again Kalluto realized who the crow reminded to her. Feitan.

'_Person I could tell my story..."_

_'I want it to be Feitan when the time comes.'_

* * *

**T-this was a long chapter. I hope you guys like it :) **


	5. Hiding person and life

So,** I hope when I have published this chapter I have written the new stories and you have gone check it :) But if not then I can only blame myself.**

**I'm so excised! Kalluto will be appearing soon in Chimera Ant arc! Who else is as excised about it? Seriously even if Kalluto have so little screen appearing i'm so fond of him. His so cute and determined to get his brother back.**

**So my school will be starting in two weeks -_-: I'm not sad or anything! It's great to see friends and all.**

**I've made into my profile Yui's, Nana's profiles **

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter or any of this characters. **

* * *

Killua was staring the paper his teacher has just only handed to class. He gulped nervously. This was a paper that could affect his future and his whole life.

Future plans paper.

"Don't worry, people. You need to start thinking about future seriously only at third grade, but it's a good thing to prepare a little and think what do you _really want to _do." Under his breath he muttered loud enough for the students to hear. "What maybe I should have consider a little bit better. Now i'm stuck here with these kids." Still mumbling he walked to his desk, ignoring annoyed glances of students.

Killua scowled to teacher. There's one thing he _didn't _want to become. Old and angry to world.

Class started diving to groups, joining with friends and discussing about future plans. To Killua future was still far away. Future to him was the next months to come. Not years.

Kurapika was tapping his pen thoughtfully to desk. After a while he wrote neat, clean handwriting: Teacher. He didn't want all the students suffer under teacher like his.

Alluka went to over Killua, Canary and Gon following. After a while Kurapika joined to them too.

"So, what are your plans?" Killua asked from others.

Kurapika showed his paper, where he had written teacher.

All of their eyes widened in surprise. Like from instinct they glanced the teacher, who was grumpily filling some papers, and back to Kurapika. In their minds they saw Kurapika older and grumping like that to papers, regretting he had chosen career as a teacher.

"Are you sure?" Canary asked, keeping her voice in respectable low. She didn't want to insult her teacher, no matter how grumpy he was.

"Why not? I'm smart enough to teach other people and I don't want all the students have teachers like that." He motioned toward the teacher at this point.

'_That's selfless.'_ Killua though.

"I want to become a police," Canary admitted.

"That's great! You'll make a great police!" Alluka gushed, happy her friends had futures all planned out.

"What about you two?" Gon asked from Killua and Alluka.

Gon didn't want to say his dream job. He didn't have one yet. Right now he just wanted to enjoy High school and live with Mito-san and his old man.

"Future job, huh," Killua muttered and looked out of the window, his eyes reflecting the sky.

He knew very well, what Kikyou wanted him to do. She wanted him to work with their company, claiming he was perfect with the job. But he didn't want to do some boring business job. He'll let Kalluto do it.

'_I'll decide my own future,'_ Killua had shouted to Kikyou one day, irritated to hear her every day talking about working to their company.

Luckily his old man had agreed with it, no matter how Kikyou tried to persuade otherwise. And now he was free to choose anything he liked. Well, him and Alluka. Alluka was too, well, scatterbrained for business work.

"What are you smiling, oniichan?" Alluka asked, watching Killua's somehow smug smile.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about future." after a while he writed down to his paper: Owner of restaurant.

"What does that mean?" Kurapika asked.

"It's means i'm going to start a restaurant and become a chief!" Killua announced.

"And i'll become oniichan's loyal waitress!" Alluka went over Killua and gave a hug.

"I-i see," Canary laughed and watched the two siblings.

"But don't your family want you to work with your family company?" Gon asked from Killua, who made a face and waved his hand dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah. But i'm not going to. I'll let Kalluto continue the company."

"What if she doesn't want to work for your family?" Gon asked.

Killua just shrugged. He didn't particularly cared what Kalluto did as long as he didn't need to work for his family's business.

* * *

"Kalluto-chan, are you okay?" Nana asked from Kalluto. They were in a middle of a lunchtime and Kalluto hadn't said a word as they opened they bentos. Not like it was rare to Kalluto-chan to speak little. Kalluto-chan even sometimes didn't say a word to them! But now she knew something was troubling her friend. Her sixth sense said so.

Kalluto only nodded to Nana's question.

Nana was annoyed. If Kalluto-chan didn't tell them what was wrong, how could they help her?

"Maybe she's thinking about that boy, umm, Feitan his name was, right?" Yui cast a mischievous look to Kalluto, who ignored Yui and started eating.

Nana chewed thoughtfully her food. Could Kalluto-chan really think about that boy? They hardly even seemed to know each other. Nana had noticed how distant Feitan had acted around the Kalluto. So why did she feel like they weren't distant as they looked?

'_And how had her brother befriended with someone like that?' _Nana mused.

"So, how did you brother befriend with him?" Yui inquired. Nana silently gave thumb-ups to her.

Kalluto just shrugged and and took mouthful of rice.

"School," she said after a few moments Nana and Yui kept staring at her.

"But he seemed older than your brother," Yui said.

"He had to redo." Kalluto explained.

"Why?" Nana tried to keep the disapproval away from her voice, unsuccessfully. She despited people, who though they life as a joke. Did they really think life was a game you could do again and again?

Kalluto didn't say anything, but stiffened little. Somehow..it annoyed her they kept asking questions about Feitan. It wasn't their business to know about him.

She kept silent and only time to time answered to their questions. after a while she tuned out their voices. It was time wasting to explain thing to them.

"He was really cool looking," Yui giggled.

"Cool?" Nana rolled her eyes sarcastically. "If by cool you mean looking like troublemaker, then yes. I agree with you."

Yui ignored her and kept eating, silently thinking about Feitan.

_'That boy is going to cause trouble for Kalluto-chan, mark my words.' _Nana though. Angrily taking a sip from her tea.

She wasn't going to let it happen.

* * *

The whole day Kalluto felt like she was being watched all the time. Watched by two squabbling birds.

Looking to her right, she noticed Nana kept watching her like a dog guarding her master. Two seats in front of her Yui kept casting mischievous looks. Kalluto returned her attention back to her notebook. Literature.

"Would someone like to volunteer to read this part?" Their teacher asked and surveyed the class.

Their teacher was able to notice if anyone sneaked a candies to class or slept behind the schoolbooks, but she wasn't able to notice tensions among the students. She was obvious to nothing than what her eyes saw.

"Kalluto, could you read it?" She offered.

Correction: she offered and if the student declined she ordered the poor student read.

Slowly standing up she took the book and read the part the teacher wanted.

_"Even if we would be far away_

_ never see,_

_ sense or hear,_

_It wouldn't matter,_

_because ours hearts would be together,_

_And if there is a power even strong enough to break that,_

Her voice trailed away and she kept staring the last sentence, silently forming the words, but not saying.

Class started to fidgeting, wanting to get the poet over it.

"Kalluto-chan?" Nana looked around embarrassed. Didin't she realize she was in a middle of a class? She could think the words later surely?

"Kalluto?" The teacher looked her worriedly. "The last sentence, please."

Like from a trance Kalluto blinked her eyes and said the words so low, like a whisper, other students had to lean forward.

"_Hear me: If you fall I would fall with you,__  
_

_because there is no stronger bond than love."_

"Thank you, Kalluto. You can sit down now." Her literature teacher looked her like she afraid Kalluto was going to do something, before turning back to class. Kalluto was still staring her desk, thinking about the words.

"Alright, everyone. Now I want you to tell me, what do you think the poem told to us."

Whole class was staring at her blankly and she seemed to start to lose her cheerfulness, but then Nana stood up.

"I think it tells about love." She seemed to be lost of words, before continuing again, "It seemed like..they didn't see, hear, or sense each other. But they knew they were together still."

"That's right. Why do you think they weren't together? What made them separated and why did they love each other?"

By now the whole class was starting to think this. Pondering a while before shooting their hands up and starting to give their own opinions. Before long the class was in heated discussion about the one sentence.

_And if there is a power strong enough to break it.'_

"It's obviously jealous person. He wanted to destroy the lovers happiness by killing one of them." Yui said smugly.

"That's what you would think," Girl with flaming red hair sneered. "Can't you tell it's a logical thing. What is a power enough to break the bond love? Death, of course."

'_that's wrong.'_Kalluto though herself. If Death was really strong enough to break it, why did the poem say even if they would die they would still be together?

"Power strong enough to destroy them. One power will destroy them one power will keep them together. Love." Kalluto whispered to herself. Not that she really understood the word _love_. Only love she knew was her family's.

"Your birth family isn't always your real family.." Machi's voice whispered to her.

'_Stop thinking it!' _She ordered herself. She wouldn't abandon her family, no matter how she felt out of it.

"Alright, everyone!" Teacher finally announced when the discussions started to get more heated and angry. "It seems you're very passionate about this. So why don't you write a essay about it? You have ten days to prepare it."

Half of the class groaned while the other whooped. Even more homework was bad for some people.

Without objections Kalluto made a note to write it.

* * *

It was a last class to Alluka.

Her last class was math. Only class, where she and oniichan and her friends were in different classes. He was in advances classes. And she hated it. She didn't want to be alone with strangers, even if some of them were in her classes. She wanted to be oniichan or with her friends. Alluka actually had complained to her teacher about it, crying and weeping, without success.

But, luckily she had companion that had came to her her rescue, when she heard Alluka was in different class than Killua. Alluka maybe hadn't managed to change her class, but her companion..or maybe more like her _other-self_ sent her messages to Alluka, whenever she had math. Helping her with difficult problems. Of course it was hard to sent texts to her to Alluka without teacher seeing, but it was worth the risk.

**How have you been this days?** Alluka sent the message and looked the math problems in front of her, sighing sadly. The truth was she wasn't most intelligent person and even elementary school math problems were hard to her. She only get to this school because of her parents.

She had managed to get two math problems solved and then she got her message. She was so eager she almost dropped her phone from her hand.

**You're always asking that question. I don't mind. It's part of your charm :) I've been fine these days..I'm thinking about visiting you soon. It's been year since I last met you and Killua.**

Alluka's eyes widened in anticipation. It was true they haven't met a long time, part of it was because of the parents. But Alluka didn't blame them. She other-half could be a little bit scary sometimes.

**I'll hope you can come. Me and oniichan will be waiting for you!**

Grinning she sent the message. Humming song under her breath she started to solve the problems, which didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Kalluto tried to sneak out of the classroom without Yui and Nana noticing. Usually she was successful, but somehow they seemed to be more attentive about Kalluto than before. She didn't even get out of classroom and Nana and Yui were standing front of her. Smiling like they had a big secret.

"Kalluto-chan~ Can we come to your house today?" Nana asked and blinked her eyes way she must though very cute style.

"No."

"You always say that. It doesn't matter that your parents are rich. We won't demand any informations about them." Yui and Nana begged.

"No." Kalluto said with firm voice. She didn't want to hang out with Yui and Nana after school. It was enough for her to spend time with them at school.

"Whyyy," Yui whined and waved her hand to express her frustration.

"I got practice," Kalluto blurted.

Both of them snapped their mouths shut. Whenever Kalluto said she got practice they heard: "I got championship fight against the world champion in Kung Fu. She didn't know where they got that idea, but if it was able to get rid of them, that was good for her.

"Ohh, okay," Yui breathed. How could she have forgotten Kalluto was pro at Kung Fu?

"Well..okay." Nana agreed reluctantly before hauling Yui away and waving her hand in a goodbye.

Kalluto walked out of the classroom and saw him already waiting for her. It had been already two days since Feitan firstly appeared at her school and it had somehow become routine for Feitan to wait her after school and walking to home. After that she usually waited for Killua and Alluka at front of their home. Making that way sure Killua didn't get in trouble with mother.

They both greeted each other without words. Looking each other briefly before starting to walk away from school, discussing about day happenings.

* * *

"Look! I knew it he would wait for her again!"Nana whispered fiercely. After she and Yui had left they sneaked to behind some garbage cans. They had a clear view of school entrance and Feitan.

"Why does he come so often? Surely Kalluto-chan get to home alone.." There was a jealous edge in Yui's voice, watching as they walked away.

Nana watched Yui with disdain. "Are you saying you got a crush on him?" She couldn't imagine someone falling on him, least of all Kalluto.

"Of course not." Yui defended herself, but Nana didn't miss her cheeks were flaming red. "Are we going to stay whole day in here," Yui added grumpily. "I'm sure rat just run over my leg."

Both of them stumbled out of the alley.

"I don't like that boy." Nana's eyes were shimmering from emotions.

"Yeah, I know. You already said that." Yui sighed. "come on, let's go to my place."

Looking one time to Kalluto, Nana followed her best friend.

* * *

Alluka and Killua were walking halfway to home, when Alluka mentioned the message from her.

"So, you think she can come?" Alluka asked from Killua.

"Probably. Although I bet that dad and mom will be working then. They don't really get a along with her." Killua frowned when he said it.

He couldn't understand his mom and dad about it. His _third _sister was their child too, but they never mentioned her at home. True, she was a bit..unpredictable, but she was really kind, on her own way. Unfortunately his parents didn't think her as a member of family, and that was infuriating to Killua.

Alluka smiled, a little bit sadly about it. She hated to see her family members arguing each other. Her sister was one of the reasons they sometimes argued. Well, Killua argued. Luckily her sister wasn't bothered not living at home. She went to boarding school and was perfectly happy, as long as she could sometimes speak with Killua and Alluka.

"Do you think we should go to Kalluto's school?" Alluka suddenly asked and stopped on her tracks. Already two days Kalluto had walked alone to home and waited for them at front gate, saving them for trouble with mother.

Killua looked back to her. "Don't think so. She needed to go training instantly after school. And she's been going home alone." Killua was annoyed whenever Alluka started talking about Kalluto. It was oblivious to Killua, Kalluto didn't like Alluka that much, so why should Alluka worry about Kalluto always?

Alluka though it before nodding and turning back to his favorite sister again. All smile and cheerfulness. She took Killua's hand before starting to walk home.

* * *

Feitan walked her to her Kung Fu training place, that was along with their way to home. Now mother would think Killua and Alluka wold have dropped her there before going home.

Feitan was surprised to Kalluto thinking her older siblings well-being, well her older brother's, it seemed more like it. He had gotten idea she didn't get a along with her older siblings. Maybe it was a opposite it.

"Bye." She said before going inside the practice. Feitan was probably going to meet members from Phantom Troupe.

* * *

Killua was playing with Alluka. Even though they both were in high school Alluka often acted like a little kid. Not that he minded. He liked Alluka being happy and not affected how some adults wanted her to be more responsible, like their parents. They never said it to Alluka's face, but he heard them couple of times discussing about them.

Like one of their discussions was how they didn't spend much time with Kalluto. But he couldn't help it. Maybe if Kalluto would show little more interest on anything else than pleasing mom they could be a bit more closer.

"Oniichan, you're not focusing!" Alluka scolded before smiling. "Wasn't that a good performance of a angry me?"

Killua couldn't help laughing. Alluka being angry was zero percent possibility. He ruffled her hair affectionally. "Yeah, that was really good."

"Hehee." Alluka started smile, her face blooming with happiness. "Oniichan, let's play a hide and seek!"

"Yeah, sure." Killua laughed.

"No you won't." Kikyou walked to living room, watching Killua.

"I want you to meet Kalluto at her training place," Kikyou said.

Killua groaned inwardly.

*Do I have to? She can take care of herself," Killua countered and turned his back on Kikyou. He could sense her looking him.

"Of course you have to. You should act like a good older brother sometimes..." Kikyou chastised. Killua knew she was going to say _"Than just to Alluka." _But she didn't say it.

Killua glanced Alluka quickly, checking if she noticed Kikyou's sentence, but she was watching Killua.

"I'm okay if you go." Alluka claimed.

"Really?" Killua asked suspiciously. Even if Alluka was a bit childish sometimes she was pretty good at lying, when she wanted to be. Most of people were easily fooled, but as Killua was closest to Alluka, he knew perfectly well, when she was lying.

Her smile was too wide and she was fidgeting fingers slightly.

"Can't Alluka come with me?" Killua asked from Kikyou, eyeing her irritated.

Kikyou just shook her head. *I want Alluka to practice her piano. She has two weeks only before the show."

Killua narrowed his eyes. Alluka was able to remember her part of the show perfectly already. She didn't need to practice anymore. It was just an excuse. Killua was about refuse, when Alluka took the bait and jumped to her feet.

"Mother is right. I should practice some more. So, can you pick Kalluto? I'll show my playing after you come back."

"Alluka, you don't-" Killua stopped, when Alluka gave him a hug and ran then to music room, humming a tune under her breath.

Killua looked after her, sadly. He knew Alluka didn't want him to go, but all the same, Alluka didn't want to disappoint Kalluto. Alluka was just too selfless sometimes.

"Alright, then." Killua grumbled.

Kikyou smiled to him gently. "Good. Get home before dinner." She called after him, as he walked out of the house, gloomily.

* * *

"Ha!" Shout was heard, when students sparred against each other. Kalluto was watching from the sidelines, examining how everyone fought.

Right now girl and boy were facing each other. Other students were sitting sidelines. THeir Kung Fu Kei-sensei had decided it would be a good idea to spar against each other, preparing them for finals.

'_That girl is too careful. She doesn't hit as hard as she could hit.' _Kalluto though, but didn't said it loud.

_'And the boy's eyes are giving away his stragety. Not that the girl notices it.' _Kalluto sighed.

It took half a hour until it was her turn. She walked calmly to ring, waiting for her opponent. Bulky boy walked opposite her, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else than here.

_'You're in luck. I'm pretty good mood today.' _Kalluto though privately, while bowing respectfully. Her eyes flashed before looking up. It was common when Kalluto fought seriously, some bones could be broken accidently.

"Begin!" Teached shouted and waved his hand.

Almost instantly Kalluto launched herself toward him. Her eye was fixed on boy's shin. Boy seemed to notice it, as he smiled nastily and prepared to block the attack. But instead, when Kalluto was just about to hit him and the boy was ready block it, she kicked him the ribs, hard. She had only tricked him to think she was going to hit him to the shin. Only one attack and the boy was out of ring, holding his ribs while staring Kalluto angrily, obviously not pleased.

Kalluto only turned her back to him. She didn't want to waste her time with people like him.

"Alright, this is enough for today. Next training will be on two days." Their teached announced and clapped his hand.

Before Kalluto could go to dressing room teacher stopped her, placing his hand on shoulder. He was holding a piece of poster. There was written announcement in it. Announcement of a annual Kung Fu fights.

"I know you don't want to participate, but I think this is a good opportunity. You'll be fighting for your school and it's a good experience." He explained to quietly. Her Kung Fu teacher tried to persuade her to go.

"It's for older students." Kalluto countered.

"Your skills are good enough. I could able to sneak you in it. Age doesn't matter once you have proved your skills." Teacher's eyes were beaming to her, obviously thinking she was giving in. Not a change.

"I won't participate." She said curtly.

Kei-sensei sighed deeply and looked her sadly, like talent that had gone wasted.

"Bye." Kalluto replied and exited the room before Kei-sensei was going to ask her to become a teacher or something absurd like that.

After she had dressed up in her school uniform and packed her Kung Fu clother, she practically run out of the door. She almost expected Machi to be there again or Feitan, but what she saw surprised her. Killua was there waiting for her. Without Alluka. True, he looked bored, but he was here.

"Ah, did your training end?" He asked when Kalluto stepped out of her practice place. She merely nodded, not saying anything.

"Okay. We should go then." Killua started walking toward home and Kalluto run after him, matching her steps with his.

It was very quiet and only their steps were heard. Kalluto was alright with it. It was enough for her to be with Killua-aniki. Without Alluka.

"So..How was your training?" Killua asked suddenly from Kalluto, startling her. She looked him surprised. She hadn't expected Killua-aniki talk to her, but now that he did, she was glad.

"It was okay. We had sparring today against other students. Kei-sensei though it would be a good practice for finals." Kalluto explained.

Killua laughed little. Kalluto liked sound of it. His voice sounded the way he spoke with Alluka, when he laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. He put us to do that too. Did you have to hit and kick hard?" He asked from Kalluto, his eyes open. Kalluto turned her gaze away, hiding her expression. She was half-glad and half-sad. She was glad Killua-aniki spoke so openly to her, but she knew when they would get home things would return back to normal again.

'_This is just a moment of kidness.' _Cruel voice mocked her. _'So? I can still enjoy it. Even it's just a moment.'_ She argued.

She turned back to Killua, who was still waiting for her answer.

Kalluto nodded and added after a while, "We had a kick and hit twenty times some wooden dummy."

The rest of the journey Kalluto told to Killua her training and sparrings. It wasn't no longer a awkward silence.

But the instant they stepped inside the house the spell was broken.

She was still taking her shoes away, when Alluka run hug to Killua.

"Welcome back, Oniichan!"

"Hi, hi." Killua laughed and patted Alluka's head.

"Come on, you promised to watch my playing!" Alluka whined and dragged Killua to music room. Killua laughed the same way he had laughed, when walking with Kalluto. But this time it was all directed to Alluka.

He didn't look back.

Kalluto was still there standing when Kikyou came to welcome her back to home. She hugged Kalluto comfortingly.

"Would you want to help me cook?" Kikyou asked. "Silva and Zeno won't come home today so it won't be as much of a work."

Kalluto was comforted of her mother, but she sometimes wanted more than just her mother's love.

"No, thanks." Kalluto replied, starting to walk toward her room. "I have some homework."

Kikyou watched after Kalluto, until she remembered she out chicked in the oven.

* * *

Kalluto closed her door and flicked the light open. She walked to her huge mirror, looking herself.

Pink eyes, black short hair, slim figure and mole left side of her mouth. Why didn't Killua-aniki cared her?

She was never mean to Killua. She always tried to help him, but he only cared about Alluka.

_'Alluka_.' Kalluto mouthed silently, her eyes narrowing angrily. _'I hate Alluka.'_Though popped in her head. She didn't try to deny it. It was true. She hated and envied Alluka. If she hadn't been born maybe Kalluto would have been Killua's favorite sister. That short moment, when she had walked with Killua-aniki had been like a little peek to other life, where Alluka wouldn't have exited.

_'Would it really change anything..Even if Alluka didn't exist?' _She wondered, while twirling her short black hair.

She looked her hands. She was strong enough to beat everyone in her Kung Fu class, but she wasn't able to have Killua as her brother who cared Kalluto, too.

'_This world is unfair.' _Kalluto though. Her heart was hurting, she felt dizzy. She needed to speak with someone, someone she could trust..But who?

She fumbled her phone and looked the phone numbers.

Yui? No. She could imagine what she would say.

_"You feel lonely? I have that kind of feeling too sometimes. Like when my mom listens my younger brother more than me sometimes. It's annoying! But, then again she gives a good advise to me and my younger brother is pretty fun to be with sometimes. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Siblings always have little rivarly." _

Nope.

Nana?

_"Lonely? Because your brother and sister cares more about themselves than you? Wow, that's pretty selfish for them. I wouldn't want to be you, Kalluto-chan. But, hey, could you tell me about that Feitan boy? Maybe his a bad influence to your brother.."_

She didn't think so.

She read trough the list, but there was no one good. Pain in her heart was hardening. Until she stopped at one particular name.

Feitan.

What had Machi said to her? '_Think hard who do you want to tell your story. It must be someone you need to trust.'_

Did she trust Feitan enough to tell him her story? Two days ago she was sure of it, but now she was thinking it again.

Feitan. Even though he seemed like cold person sometimes, he had helped Kalluto adjust to Phantom Troupe and invited her. She had told to her more of herself than any other person.

Hands shaking she push it the call button.

After a few minutes Feitan answered;

"Kalluto?"

* * *

**I'm seriously writing long chapters to this. I'm just so excised by this story :) **

**Thanks to the persons who had reviewed the story. I'll appreciate it!**

**PM if you guess who's the person Killua and Alluka were talking about. Although I believe many of you will guess it :)**


End file.
